Percy's Growth Spurt
by Heightfanatic
Summary: Just a story of how the children of the gods grow More chapters to come
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the PJO characters

Percy returned home from Camp Half Blood at the beginning of summer of his seventeenth birthday. His mom, now attended classes at NYU during the day as well as at night. Because of his his arrival home received no loud exclamations of delight. Dropping his bag on the floor of the apartments kitchen, Percy poured a glass of water from the tap and meandered back to his old room. He discovered that his mother refrained from disassembling his blue walled room, leaving it almost exactly how he left it. Hardly trinket stood out of place even though Percy rarely stayed here. Opening the closet, the shoes Percy unintentionally left behind last year lay hastily discarded near the front. They had been his favorites. Devastation gripped Percy when he realized he'd forgotten them;however, the Aphrodite kids designed and created clothes for all the cabins so he only mourned for a short time. They wouldn't fit him anymore. Twice during the past year Percy visited the "Cobbler" as he liked to be called for the purpose of obtaining a pair of shoes that didn't pinch his feet. The room looked smaller too. The last time he'd been there, a year and a half ago, Percy had stood five foot eight; the mark on his closet doorway told him so. He was six foot now, so he kicked off his shoes and made a new mark out of sentiment.

After a short nap he awoke to a slamming door. Rubbing his eyes, Percy stumbled out of bed and into the living room. Without seeing Percy, Paul Blowfis carried two bags of groceries into the kitchen as Sally explained something that occurred at work.

"And then this woman wants to know if we sell edible arrangements too. Normally I wouldn't have minded that question but her tone of voice had me on the edge"

Percy slowly made his way to the doorway of the kitchen and leaned against the frame, arms crossed and smiling.

"Put the chicken by the stove-I tell her we don't and she starts flipping out again so this time I-" Ms Jackson turned and with a gasp saw her son standing in the doorway. "Percy!" She exclaimed. With her arms outstretched she ran over to wrap him in a hug.

"Hi mom" Percy grinned returned the hug. "Hey Paul" Mr. Blowfis grinned at Percy, waiting until Sally let go to shake his hand, as Sally remarked "You're so tall Percy!"

"You've grown quite a bit" agreed Paul, who now had to look up to meet the sixteen year old's eyes. "How tall are you kid?"

"Uhh six foot" Percy said sheepishly provoking a look of disbelief from Paul.

"You've gotta be taller than that. I'm 5'11 and you're defiantly more than an inch taller than me"

"Enough of that, why are you here Percy" his mom interrupted

"And you're not wearing shoes!" Paul pointed to his bare feet.

"Paul"

"When was the last time you were measured?"

"Let it go Paul"

"Uhhh a few months ago?" Percy guessed. Sally threw her hands in the air and returned to her chicken.

That night after catching up with Paul and Sally, Percy lay in bed recalling their initial conversation. Pauls words echoed in his head. You've gotta be taller than that he said. He quickly made a decision. Silently sliding out of bed, Percy snuck into the kitchen and pulled a measuring tape from the drawer beside the fridge. I'm his room he remade the mark on the closet doorway to ensure correctness. Then he measured how high the mark was from the floor. He read the height from the tape: six feet two inches. He measured twice more before he believed it. Paul was right, he was 6'2! Before crawling back into bed, he proudly inscribed his new height on the doorway along with the date. As he drifted off to sleep, he noticed how his feet half hung off the end of his bed.

During the next week Percy didn't see His moms boyfriend at all. The night Percy returned Paul boarded a flight to Philadelphia for a conference he got paid the big bucks to speak at. The time that she wasn't in school or at work, Sally spent with her son, who accompanied her everywhere. However because of her work and school, much of his visit he spent alone. Feeling constantly hungry Percy spent much at the time at the grocery store, employing several tricks the Hermes kids taught him. After being morally convicted, he changes his place of time spending to the ocean, where he had the creatures of the sea bring him food, or sunken dinero to buy food with.

He lay on the couch one after noon scarfing down obscene amounts of food when he first noticed how tight his pants had become. He discovered upon examining himself that he had gained a gut in the few days he had been there. In disgust he threw down the food and resolved to rid himself of his belly. However, his hunger consumed his and he broke into a store that night and gorged himself. He ate only healthy foods, nevertheless when he snapped out of his coma he found his stomach protruding out from under his t shirt in a largely unattractive way. To his even further horror, as he tried to stand, his now massive belly burst his pant's button. It wasn't fat he amassed, his stomach was simply inflated as though with air. However Air didn't fill it, food did, and Percy lumbers home he could feel the obscene amount of food inside him churn with each awkward step. The gods answered his prayer that no one was home when he arrived and he crashed onto his bed immediately falling to sleep from unreasonable exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy awoke the next morning to a strange uncomfortable tightness in his legs waist and chest and arms. It was his shirt and pants which he hadn't removed the night before. With a groan he recalled the night, his epic feeding frenzy and his hefty belly. When he sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he realized the belly was gone! The tight clothes remained, causing Percy's curiosity to awaken him further. Stretched as tightly as his own skin, his Percy's bulging biceps stretched the sleeves of the shirt almost to breaking point, likewise with his pecs. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he noticed his pants also clutched his meaty thighs and calves as though holding on for dear life. The pant's legs ended his above his ankles too.

"What the hell..." Percy groaned standing up.

He froze.

Standing up took him much too high into the air. The ground appeared much father away than it had the day before. Every part of his body cried out that something differed. Percy looked down at his body, his long, large body...

The small clothes, the awkward feeling, the position of the floor...suddenly everything made sense. Before he latched on his his preposterous conclusion, Percy had to obtain the evidence. He crossed his room, an action requiring only a large step, grabbed a pencil from his dresser, and stood with his back to the closet doorframe once more. As he made a new mark he became aware of how unnervingly little space there was between his head, and the top of the doorframe. His stomach fluttered as he saw his new mark. He measured the distance from the floor to the mark five times before he wrote his new height next to the mark.

Percy Jackson stood six feet seven inches tall.

In the floor to ceiling mirror across his room, Percy got a clear view of what he now looked like. It was pretty much exactly how he looked before, just...bigger. A lot bigger.

As he took a step closer to the mirror, a loud ripping noise froze Percy before the tightness in his thighs lessened enormously. The seam, right down the side of his right leg, split from the pressure of his much larger thigh. His waist had already ripped apart the waist of the pants when he grew. While Struggling to peel his pants off his body while crouched over, another rip filled the air. His shirt had ripped down his back. After struggling to remove the tight clothes, Percy found a pair of stretchy shorts that didn't reach halfway down his thighs, and a large green t-shirt that had probably been Tyson's. It was too tight.

He paused for moment, unsure of what to do next. He didn't want his mom to see him. She'd have to eventually, but he hoped he could put being a full five inches taller off until he found out what happened. His mom left for her class 20 minutes ago Percy determined after a glance at his clock. The apartment should be empty.

Percy opened his bedroom door-he had to bend down to reach the handle- and cautiously crept into the hall. Silence. He tentatively stepped toward the kitchen. His new height put his head much closer to the ceiling, forced him to squat to see the lower shelves in the fridge, Set him at eye level with the top shelves of the cabinets, and left his legs no room to stand under the kitchen table. Thanks to his longer legs, Percy wasn't quite able to sit with his knees at a 90 degree angle without his legs pushing the table off the floor. As he finished his fourth bowl of cereal, the front door shut. Startled, Percy jumped in his seat, causing his cramped legs to smash into the table lifting it off the floor before it fell with a crash.

"Percy?" The voice belong to Paul. Percy scrambled to escape from the kitchen but while he stood, Paul already reached the doorway.

Paul's eyes expanded to the size of saucers as his briefcase fell from his hand. For a full minute he simply stared incredulously at Percy.

Unable to bear the uncomfortable silence, Percy pushed out a "what's up Paul" to which Paul responded with more flabbergasted silence. Finally, struggling to choke out words, Paul took a step towards Percy, until he stood a few feet from the gargantuan teen.

"What in Hades name Percy..." Normally an opportunity to ridicule Paul for using the "demigod lingo" as he called it, would not have gone unseized, however Percy deemed the time to be inappropriate.

"Me" Percy joked, although failing to provoke a smile out of Paul "I guess...uh..."

Paul looked down to Percy's bare feet and trace Percy's body with his eyes until his neck craned back in order to see Percy's face.

"I just woke up like this" Percy continued "i have figured out why yet"

Despite possessing no clue as to why he now stood five inches taller, the feeling of towering full head taller than Paul gave Percy odd pleasure.

"You're enormous!" Paul finally shook his head in disbelief. "Do all you demigod's turn into giants overnight?"

Percy laughed nervously "I don't think so"

Paul finally tore his eyes away from Percy muttering something about the world being crazy and backtracked to his briefcase.

"I came to leave these books for your mom, they're for her professor."

He pulled the books out of his bag and placed them on the counter.

"Ah" Percy replied. For a moment they awkwardly stared at each other.

"I've ah...I've gotta get to work so i guess I'll see you later?"

"Uh..yeah, I'll see you...tonight! Tonight. right?"

"Yeah I'm taking your mom to that Gala."

"You're so romantic Paul."

"Ha. I'll see you"

Percy bit his lip as Paul left the apartment. "You might want to get some new clothes!" He called before shutting the front door.

Percy looked down at himself. Paul was right, he needed new clothes if he stayed 6'7. And he really didn't have a choice.


End file.
